When Two Legends Meet
by Kira.Yamaguchi
Summary: A story of a policeman who became a zombie hunter named Leon who was walking in the woods one night until he heard a suspicious sound. Follow me on this action-filled exciting new book!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Mission Begins**

It was night time. Just like any other night. I was in the woods, trying to hide from these undead creatures. I was setting up my camp for the night until I heard something far inside the woods, so I quickly grabbed my pistol and shouted "Who's out there?" Just as I thought, nobody answered. So I simply got back on setting up my camp and said to myself "I must be imagining things." Something was circling around my dead, something mysterious, what was that sound I heard from before? Who was out there? Because of my suspicions I quickly setted up traps near my tent, and after tht I got inside my tent trying to fall asleep.

After a few hours of nap, I woke up because of a weird sound, it was one of my traps! I knew it! So I quickly grabbed my pistol again and rushes outside only to my surprise that my traps were completely destroyed. "What or Who could have done this? Is it the thing that I heard from before?" I asked myself. So I looked around and unfortunately, I saw nothing. I saw that the sun was already coming so I packed my tent again and started to find some food for breakfast. Luckily, to my surprise, I have found a tree of Apples! I quickly climbed the tree and grabbed some fresh Apples to eat. As I was eating, I glanced to the far away land and I saw something I never dreamt I would ever see. "It was the Statue of Liberty!" I shouted, "Im in New York!" So I quickly climbed down, and walked a mile to get to New York. "Heh. What can I expect. Everything is desserted now." I said to myself. Then I heard voices, so I sneak up close to the voices that I heard and to my surprise, it as Chris and Ada, my former Military Friends. Same as always, Chris started to asked me, "Oh! You're here too? What are you doing here?". "I was lost and then I climbed a tree and saw that New York was close, so I thought, why not explore the remains of New York?" I answered. "Well, you won't find anything here." Said Ada. "Heh, Killjoys." I said, grinning to them. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked. "We have a new mission from the highest governement." Answered Ada. "It is to locate and capture criminal. He's name is still unknown so it will be hard to search for him, but we have a photo of him." Said Chris as he gave a photo of the criminal to me. The person in the photo was a man who wears a jacket, his face was hidden because of the hood. "Ah. Alright. Care if I join you guys?" I asked. "Sure, If you can survive." Said chris laughing. And so we started walking. Killing Zombies along the way. I can't keep my eyes off Ada. She was still as beautiful as the first day I met her. After hours of walking, we round up to an abandoned road where we saw new kinds of Zombies. They didn't look like dead humans like the normal zombies, what can I say? We have a weird job afterall. One of them saw us and came rushing towards us, we tried shooting its head but unfortunately it wont die. Chris grabbed his army knife, ready to engage the monstrous creature when something or someone killed it, we cannot see how or what or who because of the smoke that blinds us caused by the impact. After the smoke was gone we saw someone standing in the dead remains of the creature. Standing in the head of dead monster, we saw the man from the photo. "Its Him!" Chris shouted, grabbing the man and pinning the man in a wall. "Heh. Foolish human." Said the mysterious man and kicked Chris. Then Ada fires her gun, a bullet pierced to the man's head. "Wh-what are you?!" Ada said, terrified of what just happened. Then the man's eyes glows red and tentacles came out from his body, rushing to attack Ada. I was surprised, but I quickly grabbed Ada and push us away from the attack.I saw Chris throwing a grenade at the monster, the bomb blows up but the man was still standing there like nothing happened. "My name Is Alex Mercer, Remember That." The man said before jumping and flying away. "Damn! I'll catch that assho*le!" Chris shouted furiously. "I won't forgive him." I said as I stared at Ada's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
Lost**

Hey, my name is Leon and I'm with Chris and Ada. We are now walking in New York City in search for a very mysterious man named Alex Mercer.

After a half day of walking we stumbled upon a supermarket.

"_Great! I missed shopping for clothes and dresses!" _Ada said cheerfully and ran off to the clothes section.

Chris and I was alone in the canteen searching for something to eat.

"_You like her don't you?"_ Chris asked with a grin on his face.

I was surprised so I couldn't answer his question.

"_I'm just messing with yah! But I can see that you like Ada."_ Said Chris.

_"Whatever you wanna say man." _I answered him with a smile on my face.

We found some edible foods, hopefully they weren't expired.

_"I'm getting worried, go check her out."_ Chris told me.

"_Sure!" _I said, and quickly ran to the clothes section.

I saw Ada searching for clothes, she looked so happy.

"_Is there a problem?_" Ada asked.  
"_No, nothing, nothing at all."_ I answered.  
"_Oh, Okay. Oh! Here! Try this jacket! I found it here and thought that it fits you perfectly." _She said

"_Uh, sure! I'll try it on!"_ I said as I take the jacket.

I wore the Jacket, it feels great, the leather, the design, not bad.

"_You look great!" _Ada said, surprised.  
"_Really? Thanks!"_ I replied.

Then, we heard a gunshot downstairs.

"_Chris!" _Ada shouted.  
We quickly ran to the canteen. We saw that Chris was fine but he looked so angry.  
"_What's wrong Chris?"_ Ada asked.  
"_It's him."_ Chris replied.  
"_Who? Alex?"_ I said.  
"_Yes."_ Chris said, and rushes out to find Alex.

"_Alex! Where are you?! Show yourself!" _Chris shouted furiously.  
"_Hey man, take it easy."_ I said.

"_Let's search for him!"_ Said Ada.

And so we walked out of the Super Market and started searching for Alex.

We come up to a three way road. And that is when everything started to change.

"_So? Where should we go?"_ Ada asked.  
"_Let's try to split up. Ada, you take the left. Leon you take the right. And I'll take the middle."_ Said Chris.  
"_Alright! Take care everyone, we'll meet at the end of the road!" _I said to them.

And so we started walking to our specified path. Ada takes the left, I take the right, and Chris goes to the middle.

After hours of walking, I knew that I was lost. The road doesn't end, it keeps on going.

But wait, I saw something. I hide behind a car and looked at the building in my far left.

It was Alex Mercer. He jumped from the building, landing in the road, causing a short but not powerful magnitude.

"_Did he saw me?"_ I asked myself.

Alex was walking towards me. So I hide on the other side of the car.

To my surprise, Alex jumps on the car and looked at me.

"_You lost kid?"_ He said with an evil grin.

"_No! But you will!" _I said as I jumped forward and fired my pistol at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
The Battle**

I fired a bullet but unfortunately it Alex dodged it. And as I was going to turn around, he quickly grab my neck, trying to strangle me to death.

"_You puny humans never learn, do you?"_ Alex said to me.

I grab his arms trying to release the grip from my neck but he is too powerful. I cannot shout, I cannot even say anything. I was losing consciousness when I heard a gunshot. It was Chris! He found me. Alex was about to dodge the bullet but it quickly got him in his arms freeing me from his grip.

I cough and cough to catch my breath.

"_You okay?"_ Chris asked as he lowers his hands to help me up.  
"_Yeah, just a little dizzy."_ I said as I grab his hands to stand up.

"_Let's do this!"_ Chris said as he rushes to Alex.

"_Hell yeah!"_ I shouted as I run.

Chris and I grabbed our knives and tried to stab Alex but he was so fast. So we made up a plan to defeat him.

Chris ran to Alex and grabbed him. I grabbed my pistol and targets Alex head. Alex saw this so he punched Chris and pushed him, I fired my gun and surprisingly, it hits Alex in the back. Alex groans, but his wound was healed quickly.

"_You will pay for that!"_ He shouted.

I don't have any bullets left and it will take time to reload my pistol.

"_I am your enemy!"_ Chris punched Alex

Alex and Chris Fighted in Hand to Hand but he was no match for Alex's power. So I thought he needed help, so I quickly grabbed my knife and stab Alex in the chest. Alex punched us and we were thrown back. He grabbed the knife and throwed it on the ground.

"_Fight me when you have the strength to."_ Alex said as he regenerates the wound.  
"_No! Come back here!" _Chris shouted as he spits blood.  
"_Heh, you are no match for me yet. Say Hi to your lady friend for me." _Alex said with a grin and flies off.

I stand up and helped Chris.  
"_Shit! We lost him again!" _Chris said furiosly.

"_Don't worry. We'll get that bastard next time." _I said as I grab him on my shoulders.

And we saw Ada from a distance.  
"_Hey! What the hell happen to you guys?"_ She said as she walks towards us.

"_We failed to capture him. Again."_ I said to her.

"_That's sad to hear. But don't worry! We'll get him next time for sure!" _She said happily.

"_Yeah. We will! We should find shelter first."_ Chris said as he looks in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
Irvin**

"_Leon! Throw a god damn grenade!"_ Shouted Chris.  
"_I'm on it!"_ I said as I throw a grenade in a mob of Mutated Zombies.

"_Haha! We killed them all!"_ Said Chris with a smile.

"_Yeah! We make a great team!_" I said.

So, here we are again. Searching for Alex Mercer and as we were walking, we encountered this strange Mutate Zombies. They are not like the regular ones. This Zombies are bulk and can jump higher, they don't even look like Human.

"_We need to find shelter fast! There's a storm coming up"_ Ada said as she looks at the sky.

And so we walked, looking for a safe place to use as shelter. We came up to an abandoned hotel. We came in and luckily there are no Zombies in it. So we made it our shelter for the night.

"_Anybody hungry?"_ Asked Ada.

"_No. I'm still full since I ate a sandwich."_ Chris said.  
"_How 'bout you Leon?"_ She asked me.  
"_Huh? No, I'm still full too."_ I answered.  
"_Well okay. Don't come running to me if you get hungry." _Ada said as she sits on a bed.

I heard something downstairs. I slowly opened the door.

"_Is there something wrong?"_ Ada asked me.

"_Shhh. I think I heard something downstairs."_ I said.  
"_Well, what are we waiting for. Let's check it out."_ Chris said as he goes out the room.

We walked down the stairs to the Kitchen. We explored the place but we didn't see anything.

"_There's nothing 're just imagining Leon."_ Chris said.

Then I saw something behind Chris.

"_Stay back!" _I shouted.

Chris was surprised and quickly rolls to the left.

I opened up my flashlight and I saw that it was just a kid.

"_What are you doing here kid?!"_ I asked.  
"_I-I'm lost. I have no place to go. My parents were killed. All of them."_ The boy said as he started crying.  
"_Is there something wrong guys?"_ Ada Asked.

"_There's a kid here."_ Chris said.

"_Well, let him up here."_ Ada said.

So we walked up to the room with the kid.

"_What is your name kid?" _I asked.  
"_I-Irvin. Irvin Redfrod"_ He answered.

"_Are you okay Irvin? Are you hungry?"_ Ada asked.

"_I'm fine. I'm a little hungry."_ Irvin said.

"_Well, here. Eat up!" _ Ada said as she gives an energy bar to Irvin.

"_T-thanks!"_ Irvin said as he ate the energy bar.

"_Poor kid. At a young age he already lost everything."_ Chris whispered.

Ada looked at the kid with sad eyes. I'm sure she is sad that the kid has no family anymore.

"_Well! Don't worry kid! You have us now! We won't leave you! We will protect you!"_

_"Thanks! Thank you so much!"_ Irvin said as tears of joy fell down his eyes.

"_So eat up! You need all the energy you can get!" _Ada said as she pinched Irvin's cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Survival**

**"**_**God damnit! Faster Kid!"**_ Shouted Chris.

Here we are again running from these god awful creatures! To which they came from is still a mystery to us.

Irvin was fallen up behind us while we were running so I stopped and helped him escape.

_**"I-I can't do this anymore! I'm so tired!" **_Said Irvin.

"_**No! We can do this! Grab my back!"**_ I said as I carry Irvin on my back.

We found a hiding place and without any further adew, we hid, for a moment I thought we were a goner, but I guess God still looks upon us.

_**"Are you okay?"**_ Asked Ada

"_***panting* Y-yes."**_Said Irvin.

"_**Good! We need to stick together to survive okay?"**_

_**"Yes, I guess we should. Thanks"**_

_**"No problem!"**_

So we set up our camp for the night again,in the middle of nowhere.

"_**Hey? Have you guys seen Irvin?"**_ Asked Ada.

"_**No. He's probably wandering off. He can't be that far. Relax."**_ answered Chris.

I knew something isn't right. Something seems off. But I ignored it until...

"_**GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!"**_ Shouted Irvin.

"_**What is it kid?! Stop shouting!**_" Asked Chris.

"_**Where have you been? You got me worried!"**_ Said Ada.

"_**I-I found something crazy! You should check it out!"**_

_**"What is it?!" **_I asked.

"_**Just follow me alright?!"**_

So we followed Irvin to the deep and dark side of the hostpital room we were staying at and we couldn't explain what our eyes just saw.

"_**W-What the hell is this place?!"**_ Asked Chris.

"_**Ugh! Disgusting! We should get out of here! Fast!"**_ I said. "_**This place is too dangerous!"**_

_**"No! We should destroy this things first!"**_

It seemed to be some kind of egg. The weird creatures comes out from it. Millions and millions of it.

"_**I can't take this anymore. Just finished what you guys are doing and let's get the hell out of here!"**_ Said Ada.

So we poured gas all over the place. Until...

"_**W-what is that?**_" Irvin asked as the floor started to shake.

The creatures are back! This is their mating place!

"_**EVERYBODY GET OUT! NOW!"**_ I shouted as we started to run.

"_**Irvin! Let's Go!"**_ Ada shouted as Irvin stands like a manequine.

"_**Damn it!"**_ Chris said as he grabs Irvin's arm and runs.

"_**Quick! Everybody ready your guns! This is going to get bloody!"**_ I said as we ran out of the hospital.

We were cornered. They are all coming from the sides. I thought it will be the end until something showed up.

Something jumped in front of us. It was Alex Mercer! He killed the creatures with his tentacle-ish powers!

"_**You humans are so weak. You'll thank me someday." **_Alex said as he grins.

"_**Why you?! I'm going to kill you!"**_ Chris shouted furiously.

"_**Heh. I'll wait for that." **_Said Alex as he jumps away.

"_**Damn it! He got away again!"**_

_**"Don't worry, atleast we survived."**_

_**"Yeah."**_


	6. Chapter 6: Another Battle Pt1

**Chapter 6:**

**Another Battle Pt. 1**

It has been 3 months since we started this mission and nothing has happened this past few weeks.

**"**_**I'm starving..." **_-Irvin

_**"Don't worry Irvin, I'm sure we can find something to eat at some point. Let's just keep going okay?" **_-Ada

_**"Oooookaay." **_-Irvin

We have been travelling for days in search for Alex Mercer and we still haven't got any progress.

_**"Look! Up there! Is that..." **_-Chris

_**"FOOD!"**_ -Irvin

_**"Finally! Something to eat!"**_

_**"Wait, we should check the perimeter for dangers and stuff."**_ -Ada

So, we sneak up on it and looked around and there seems to be no one out there except us so we slowly walked to the Mini Store to find some foods and supplies.

_**"Alright, Grab everything you need and let's go!"**_ -Chris.

We quickly grabbed everything, starting from foods, batteries, drinks, and supplies. After that, we quickly got out and started walking again.

_**"Ada! Look! I can eat three biscuits in one bite!"**_ -Irvin

_**"That's cute! Just be careful not to choke yourself.**_**"** -Ada

**"**_**Shhh! I hear something!"**_ -Chris

_**"What is it?**_**" **

_**"I don't know yet." **_-Chris

Then, out of nowhere, Alex came out and grabs Irvin.

_**"Let me go!"**_ -Irvin

_**"Let him go you sick bastard or else!"**_ -Chris

_**"Or else what?!**_**" **-Alex

**"Or else this**_**" **_-Ada

Ada quickly ran to Alex and shot him in the head making him release Irvin from his hands.

_**"Are you okay?**_**" **-Ada

_**"Yes, I'm fine!"**_ -Irvin

Then, we were suprised, Alex kicked Ada! Ada was sent flying! She hit a wall and stopped and threw up blood.

**"ADA!"** -Irvin and Me

Ada fainted and was unconscious.

_**"I will never forgive you for what you have done!"**_

I shot my gun three times on his chest, it didn't have any effect on him.

_**"Leon! Duck!"**_

I looked back and was suprised so I quickly ducked.

Chris fired his bazooka at Alex.

_**"Agh! You puny humans! You'll pay for this!"**_ -Alex

Chris and I ran to Alex and kicked him in the stomach, he evaded but we quickly punched him and hit him.

_**"Okay! Let's play!"**_ -Alex

Alex transformed his amrs into two big metal gloves.

_**"That won't stop us!"**_ -Chris

We punched Alex in the head but it didn't affect him one bit, instead, he just smiled and quickly punched us with his big hands so we were sent flying.

_**"Ugh, you won't get away with this."**_

_**"Oh I won't run! I plan to kill you all here!"**_ -Alex

_**"Guys! Use these!"**_ -Irvin

Irvin threw a sword and a hammer at us, but it wasn't a normal hammer, it has some biochemical liquid that's flowing on it.

_**"Those toys can't hurt me!"**_ -Alex

_**"Where'd you get this kid?!"**__ -_Chris

_**"I found it in a laboratory behind the Mini Store we found!" **_-Irvin

_**"You shouldn't be carrying this dangerous weapons! But thanks!"**_

We grabbed the weapons, Chris has the hammer and I got the Sword.

We ran to Alex again and this time, Chris smashed the hammer on Alex.

Alex was sent flying to a building and it was destroyed.

_**"Where's your power now huh?**_**"** -Chris

We saw the tentacle-ish things in the wreckage of the building, Alex stood there, smiling, his eyes was glowing red.

_**"You will all DIE HERE!"**_ -Alex

Alex leaps in the air and prepares to attack us!

Note:

Sorry for taking too long. I thought people don't want me to continue this anymore but since you guys seemed to like it, I'm gonna continue it! Thanks for the support guys! Really appreciate it! if you have any suggestions, email me at:

Stay tuned for the part two!

Thanks,

~Kira


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:  
Another Battle P.2**

_**"I'm going to kill you all!"**_ -Alex

Alex sprung up to the air and attacks us, luckily, we quickly dodge it.

_**"It's not over yet!"**_ -Alex

But unfortunately he was faster now! He dashed and attacked us from behind! He got me in my shoulder.

_**"Damnit!... Ack!"**_ -Chris

_**"What's wrong?!" **_

_**"I-It's nothing!"**_ -Chris

I looked at Chris and I was shocked! His left armed was cut off!

_**"CHRIS!"**_

_**"No! I'm fine!**__"_ -Chris

_**"Haha! I told you! This is the end! Now watch how I kill the girl and the kid!"**_ -Alex

Alex jumped at the air again and attacked Ada and Irvin! But...

_**"Heh. Too bad... You...didn't reach them..." **_-Chris

Chris ran infront of Ada protecting them and taking the attack of Alex.

_**"N-NOOOOO!**__"_

_**"C-C-CHRIIIIIIISSS!"**_ -Irvin

He...He killed Chris.. He killed one of my friends... T-this is gonna end.. and I'm gonna end this! Whether I die trying!

_**"Hahaha! FOOLISH Creatures! You have no match for me!"**_ -Alex

I grabbed something on my pocket, it was an adrenaline shot. I inject it to myself and grab the BioSword.

_**"I'm gonna end this! With either you or me standing!"**_

_**"You will never defeat me!"**_ -Alex

He ran towards me with his sharp claws! I hold my sword tighter and engage him in an attack! My eyes were focused on him! My mind shouts only one thing "End this madness". I can move faster and freely thanks to the Adrenaline Shot I injected. It may give me only limited effect, but I'll make it worth it.

We clashed in an epic battle! Blade Hands versus a BioSword! I already forgot who I am, what I'm fighting for. My mind is blank, I can't even feel pain. I guess it is the feeling when you are in the brink of death.

He dashed towards me again! This time I dodged it and slashed his hands! I slashed it off!

_**"AGHHH! H-How can this happen?! I will never forgive you for this!"**_ -Alex

He quickly changed his arms and hands into the Sledge Hammer hand-like.

He tried to bash my head but I evaded it and Stabbed him. The bad thing is, his hand was harder!

_**"Hehe! You will never hurt me anymore!"**_ -Alex

I saw Chris Hammer! So I ran to it and grabbed it!

_**"I'll just borrow this for awhile!"**_

Suddenly, Alex was behind me! But, I smashed his head down to the floor with the hammer and broke his hands with the hammer!

_**"Aghhh! M-my hands! Ahhrr!"**_ -Alex

But it seems lucks isn't in my faith either. I started to feel weaker and slower...

_**"Heh. So your time is up! Time to finish this! I got one last trick up my sleeve!"**_ -Alex

_**"D-damn you!"**_

I can't feel my legs! I fell down on my knees! I can't move! Is this the end?! I'm losing too much blood! I can feel the pain on all my wounds! Ahr!

_**"Now DIE!"**_ -Alex

I closed my eyes and readies myself to greet my death but suddenly...

_**"NOOO! Stop this!"**_ -Irvin

It was Irvin! H-he slashed off Alex's legs!

_**"AHR! What the hell! I'm going to kill you!"**_-Alex

I saw Irvin's bravery! Alex is gonna kill him! I need to do something! I still have some energy left!

I quickly used all of my energy, I grabbed the sword! Pushed Irvin away and stabbed Alex and Myself from behind.

_**"Goodbye Kid, Tell Ada I love he-..."**_** -**Alex

_**"Nooo!..."**_

So that's it, that's how we won the battle. We lost two of our best friends but they did it to save us.

Ada woked up...

_**"W-what happened here? Irvin?! What happened?! Talk to me!" **_-Ada

_**"..."**_

I looked at the dead bodies of Alex, Leon, and Chris.

_**"They fought to save us."**_

I cried... Ada hugged me and cried on my shoulders...

_**"I-I'm sorry I wasn't there to help them! I'm sorry for everything!"**_

_**"Shhhh! You have fought braver and stronger... They sacrificed their lives to give us another one."**_ -Ada

Note:  
Hey! It's me Kira! Thanks for all the support! Sadly this series will have to end! The next chapter will (sadly) be the ending for this FanFiction. Thank you all for the support and reviews! I'll probably make another FanFiction Story but a new type of series and genre so stay tuned! Also if you have a dollar, or such and want to help me publish my very own first book, you can donate at: adfoc*.*us/15426626111635 (Even a dollar can help! ALOT!)

Thanks,

Kira


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A New Tomorrow [Final]**

_**"So, what will happen to us now?"**_

_**"I need to report back at the headquarters.."**_ -Ada

_**"Okay.."**_

So I, Irvin, together with Ada, walked to the horizon, leaving the past behind us but storing all the memories in our hearts.

_**"Hello? HQ? Yes, this is Ada reporting for duty. We have successfully annihilated Alex Mercer...but..."**_ -Ada

Ada cried again. So I walkd to her and hugged her.

_**"I-it's okay! They did everything for us.. We can't do anything about it anymore."**_

_**"Who is that with you? Is that a kid?"**_ -HQ

_**"Yes, he's with us. He helped us to search and kill Alex. Asking for permission to let him join me to go back home."**_ -Ada

_**"Request Granted. Take everything you need and wait for our rescue helicopter." **_-HQ

"_**Thank you!"**_-Ada

_**"Oh and Ada..." **__-HQ_

**"**_**Yes?"**_ -Ada

_**"We are sorry for the death of your friends... other than that... Great Job."**_ -HQ

She closed her phone and looked at the sunrise.

_**"It's such a beautiful view, eh Irvin?"**_ -Ada

_**"Y-yeah! It actually is!"**_

_**"Thanks for everything you guys."**_ -Ada

I looked at Ada's face, she was smiling while staring at the Sunrise. I looked back and smiled. I can see the helicopter!

_**"You ready for a new adventure?"**_ -Ada

_**"You betcha!"**_

Ada smiled at me and waved at the helicopter. It landed on the road and we walked towards it. We sat at the back and the pilot ascended the helicopter back to the sky again.

_**"Neh, Ada...**_"

_**"Yeah?"**_ -Ada

_**"Can you be my big sister?**_

_**"Of course! :)"**_ -Ada

So I slept on her arms. It was a nice feeling. The feeling that I have someone who will look after me. I am so happy and excited. I cannot wait til' we get home.

**Yosh! Hello everyone! It's me Kira! This is the ending for this series! I had a good run with this! It was fun! Thanks for the reviews and faves everyone! Especially to those that keeps on supporting me! I'm gonna make a new Story later I guess! It's a new genre, Horror and Mystery! I hope you guys will love it! Also if you have a dollar, or such and want to help me publish my very own first book, you can donate at: adfoc*.*us/15426626111635 (remove the * ) even a dollar can HELP! ALOT!**

**Thanks!**

**~Kira**


End file.
